


Some of the buds remain closed as secrets

by Savorybreakfasts



Series: The Adventures of the Space Family Bashir-Garak-Mangoy-Smula [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Abandonment, Adoption, Becoming A Parent, Becoming a family, Family, Family Issues, Kidfic, Lots of references to A Stitch in Time, Love, M/M, New Relationship, Trauma, chosen family, reference to adolescent sex work (not Orkide)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorybreakfasts/pseuds/Savorybreakfasts
Summary: After Ziyal’s death, Garak finds that she has been looking after a young girl, half-Bajoran, half-Cardassian, and now with nowhere to go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Jackie Kay’s wonderful poem, “Keeping Orchids,” which addresses some of the experiences and feelings that come with adoption.

“Captain Sisko.”

“What was it you wanted to see me about, Mr. Garak?”

“Garak. It’s about Orkide.”

Captain Sisko searched his memory and found nothing.

“Smula Orkide. The young lady who was living with Ziyal. She is half Bajoran and half Cardassian. Ziyal was looking after her.”

Captain Sisko continued to look puzzled.

“How old is this young lady?”

“13.”

“And she came from Bajor? She’ll have to go back there. Was she in an orphanage?”

“She left one, Captain. She stowed away on the last transport from Bajor before the Cardassians took the station. I don’t know where she was hoping to go, but Ziyal found her and felt a kinship with her. Dukat must have indulged her in this. There may be no place for these children on Cardassia, but he would have been quite happy for his daughter to have a companion on this station.”

“The child will have to return to Bajor. This isn’t a matter for the Federation.”

Sisko began sorting through the PADDs on his desk, clearly ready to be done with this conversation. Garak stood in silence. It would be easy to return to his daily routines and let the Bajorans handle this. It would make the most sense. It really wasn’t his problem.

“She won’t go.”

Sisko looked surprised to hear Garak continue. Garak felt somewhat surprised himself.

“She won’t go? She’s too young to decide that.”

“Be that as it may, if you force her, she will run away again, and it is very unlikely she will be graced by fortune a second time and land in a safe place.”

“Well, what do you propose, Mr. Garak?”

“That she be allowed to stay. Surely the station has resources for one young woman.”

“The station may, but in the Federation a 13 year old is a child. She cannot stay here without a guardian.”

“Then I’ll be her guardian.”

“You, Mr. Garak?” Garak assented silently. “Forgive me if I doubt your sincerity.”

“Captain. For some reason that you or I may never understand, Ziyal had faith in me. She would want this. And I can’t be worse than no guardian whatsoever, which is what you are ultimately condemning her to if you send her back to Bajor.”

Captain Sisko pushed back from his desk and stood up, signaling dismissal.

“I will look into it, Mr. Garak. Where is the child now?”

“With Major Kira. She didn’t think it appropriate for her to return to Ziyal’s quarters alone.”

“Well. I’m glad to hear someone is thinking clearly.”

Garak left Captain Sisko’s office, ignored the curious glances, headed to the replimat and ordered a cup of tea. Dr. Bashir was waiting at their usual table. “Well?”  
  
“He’ll look into it, but I doubt he’ll pose any objection to her staying. Is Orkide still with Major Kira?”

“Yes. Nerys took her home and is looking after her. She’s exhausted and grieving. They both are.”

Garak nodded. “There was one point.” Julian waited. “She’ll need a legal guardian. Since I’m the one who believes she should be able to stay here, it only seemed right that I fulfill that role.”

Julian hesitated before speaking. “Are you sure that’s a good idea, Elim? Parenting? Have you really thought it through?”

“Parenting, doctor? I doubt very much Orkide would see it as that. She was living with Ziyal as her friend and mentor; she would hardly agree she needs a parent.”

“Yes, well, what 13 year olds say they need and what they need are often quite different matters.”

Garak felt a flood of anger. He could still feel Ziyal’s cold face against the back of his fingers, and see the stone-faced girl huddled in the corner, her face just like Ziyal’s, her voice like a lash, _I won’t go back, so don’t even think about trying to make me._  Did Julian actually believe she should be made to return to an institution she must have left for good reason? What could he possibly know of being 13 and alone? He steadied himself and spoke calmly, “I think you’re underestimating her, doctor. This isn’t the Federation; she’s seen hardship.”

“All the more reason! Do you know anything about the effects of childhood trauma?”

“Please, spare me your Federation psychobabble.”

“Experiences like she’s had have effects on people. You know this, Elim.”

The anger boiled up again. What did he imagine her choices were? Could he have no idea what the world was for unwanted children? For orphans and bastards. For children whose fathers wished they had killed them in the womb. He tried to keep his voice from shaking. “Yes. I do. And I know what experiences might be waiting for her if she is sent back.”

Julian sighed. “Just think it through, please. You’re about to become a parent, Elim. Think about what that will mean to you.”

Garak looked at him. They had had so little time together before fleeing the station. Now those rare nights would disappear altogether. He had no idea what being guardian of a teenage girl would mean, but could not imagine his dear doctor would want any part of it. “I am, doctor. I am.”

At 22h Garak was in his quarters, trying to quiet his restless mind. The door chimed. He gave the command to enter and Bashir rushed in, and without preamble flung himself on the sofa, grasped Garak’s shoulders and began to kiss him.

Garak’s first instinct, to push him off and demand explanation, was overwhelmed by his desire. They didn’t speak for a long while.

After, Bashir asked, “What about us?”

“Is there an us, my dear?”

“There was starting to be. I had hoped that when we took the station back there could be again. Now I don’t know.”

“And yet, here you are.”

“Here I am.”

“We can still see each other, Julian. I’m not taking religious orders. I’ll move to larger quarters so that she can have a room, but guardianship is mainly a formality so that she can stay on the station and be educated here.”

“You keep saying that! You’re wrong!” Garak watched as Julian attempted to put his thoughts in order. “It never goes away, Garak. Not entirely. The longing for family. Whatever our parents do to us, on some level we never stop craving a parent’s love. Certainly not at 13. You don’t know what has happened to this child’s parents and you may never know, and you don’t know what other bonds she has had and had broken. But if you take her in, you are telling her that you will take that place for her. And even if she says she doesn’t want it, doesn’t care, doesn’t need anyone, you are making a promise in taking her. And if you break it, you don’t know that it won’t be the break that is too much for her. Can you do this, Elim? Can you say this is my child even though she might never say this is my parent?”

Garak had shut his eyes, and slipped away to a Jem’Hadar internment camp. _All I ask is that for this moment, let me be your son._

It took him a moment to realize that Julian had stopped talking. He met his eyes. With the fierceness of all his useless loyalty and all his thwarted love, he said, “Yes.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“So are you going to treat me like a baby, or a roommate?” Orkide had her arms folded across her chest and a tone in her voice that Garak would have known how to handle in an adult challenger. He took a breath before answering.

“Neither, of course. Both would be highly inappropriate. You’re clearly not a baby and need to be able to do things that challenge you, and it would be extremely inappropriate for a man my age to have you as a roommate. I’ll treat you as a member of my household, as a young person who is in my care and protection.”

The glare remained, but she seemed satisfied with his response.

“And I have to tell you where I am all the time? Like I’m in jail?”

“We will both tell each other where we are all the time. I will tell you when I’m at my shop, or running errands, or seeing friends, and I expect the same of you. This is what families do. Besides, my dear, I can always find out your whereabouts by asking the computer—but I would prefer we communicate.”

He hoped this sounded believable, as he had no idea what families did and was not sure what communication even meant in this setting. He had planned out the rules conversation with Dr. Bashir the night before, even rehearsed some of it. The doctor was insistent. “Children need structure. It makes them feel safe.”

Garak thought of telling Bashir that at 13 he had been in a world where the adults remained at a distance so that the children could work out their own power structure, in ways that were neither subtle nor kind. That he had almost died more than once during his training. That psychological safety seemed like a ridiculous fantasy. But then he realized this would merely reinforce the doctor’s point. He was willing to concede that he knew nothing about children and that the only model he had, his own childhood, was disastrous. He was even willing to take Julian’s advice. It helped that the doctor made clear that his knowledge was coming from training, reading, and observing families on the station, not from personal experience. It made Garak feel less isolated in his ignorance.

“What do you want me to call you?” Garak started. He hadn’t prepared for this question. “I mean, are you a gul or something?” He heard the ironic lilt in her voice and smiled. “Am I supposed to call you some family thing? Or Mr. Garak? Do you have a first name?”

“I wouldn’t want you to use any term I haven’t yet earned. And Mr. Garak is far too formal. I do indeed have a first name, Elim, but it’s rare for anyone to use it, even those closest to me. I generally prefer to be addressed as Garak. Plain, simple Garak.” The girl smiled for the first time that evening. “And what about you, Smula Orkide? Is there something you prefer to be called?”

Her smile and eyes widened. Clearly she had been expecting this question even less than he had. “I like Orkide...Garak.”

He smiled back. “Are you hungry, Orkide?” She shrugged. “Well, I am, and it’s dinner time. I’m a big believer in dinner time, you know. It’s a sign of a civilized culture. Sitting down for a meal, enjoying pleasant conversation, taking your time to eat…what would you like?” She shrugged again. “Have you had any Terran food? It’s often overly sweet for my palate, but generally very pleasing. My friend Dr. Bashir has introduced me to any number of dishes.”

He walked over to the replicator to order. “Two servings of sesame chicken, rice, and broccoli. This is something he liked to eat as a student.” He set the food on the table with cutlery and napkins. “Now, if Dr. Bashir were here he would insist we use chopsticks, but I prefer forks.”

Orkide was eyeing the broccoli suspiciously. “That looks nasty.”

“My dear. Comments like that about food are simply ill-mannered. You are not required to eat anything but I do expect politeness. Now, shall we begin?”

Much to Garak’s relief the meal went off without any further rude commentary. Orkide seemed to enjoy the food. She shut down if he tried to steer the conversation to anything about her past, so he kept it light, trying to discover what she enjoyed. Her answers were mostly noncommittal, until she asked, “Can we have a pet?”

“Hm?”

“A pet. You know, a domestic animal? I know people keep them.”

“I hadn’t thought of that. To be honest, I didn’t really imagine myself as one to care for an animal.”

“But you’re taking in me?” She eyed him skeptically.

“My dear. You have far more agency than a pet would. But I suppose I would enjoy that, too. I had a pet once. A regnar. He meant a great deal to me and helped me through a difficult time.”

“At the orphanage there were goats. They weren’t supposed to be our pets but I talked to them. There was one who always listened to me. She was my best friend.”

“I suppose Mila was mine. He taught me how to hide. And how to attack. How to survive, really.”

“Isn’t Mila a woman’s name on Cardassia?”

“He didn’t mind.” Garak smiled. “Tomorrow we can find out more about pets. I’m feeling rather tired; let’s clear the table and retire for the night.”

They went their separate ways, Garak to his room with some reading, Orkide to hers with several PADDS. When Garak woke some hours later, he looked in through her half-open door to see her sprawled on top of the bedding, lights and music on, fully dressed and snoring. Asleep she looked far younger. Garak felt an unfamiliar feeling swell up in his chest, and blinked rapidly. Before he could be overwhelmed by it, he backed away from her door, whispering, “Sleep well, my dear.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Orkide went to school. Garak was pleasantly surprised at her lack of resistance; she just shrugged and said, “I like school. I’m good at it.” He was happy to see the school back up and running, and as more Bajorans returned to the station it would fill up more. For now he was just grateful for her to have a place to go for seven hours, and something to occupy her mind.

He spent his morning cleaning up his shop; he hoped to reopen soon, regain some normalcy in his life. At 11h he closed up to meet Bashir for lunch.

“It’s exhausting, doctor.”

“It sounds to me like you had a good first evening.”

“Hm. It’s hard to know. She’s very guarded.”

Julian laughed openly. “I would think that would help you relate!”

“I suppose it does.”

“Do you know any more about her?”

“No. Major Kira is insisting on contacting the orphanage she came from. Something about record-keeping and child-welfare and children can’t simply be lost and the good of Bajor.”

“She’s right. And you might find out information that can help you understand her.”

Garak didn’t answer. He had no interest in stripping Orkide of her secrets and didn’t trust for a second any information contained in any file on her. For someone who had held secrets for so many years, the doctor had a naive trust in official records. He completed his in good faith and imagined that every doctor and functionary did the same.

“Garak?”

“I apologize. A bit tired.”

“Ah. I can imagine.”

“I have no idea what to do when school ends today.”

“Bring her back to your shop? I could stop by. I’d like to be properly introduced. We met under difficult circumstances.”

“I would like that.”

“But, Garak? If I’m to meet her, if we’re seeing each other, I’d like to be introduced as the person you’re seeing, if you are seeing me, I mean, if we are dating, I would like to be introduced as such. I just, I’m trying very hard to live without secrets anymore.”

“My dear. Yes. What would you like for me to say?”

“How about this is Julian, the man I’m dating?”

“Not Dr. Bashir?”

“No. I think I’d like to be on a first name basis. I’m hoping that someday I can be more than Dr. Bashir to her.” Garak was silent and Julian rushed to fill the silence. “Oh, God, I don’t mean to pressure you, you have enough right now without me pushing my way in—“

“It isn’t that.” Julian looked at him, puzzled. “I didn’t know you wanted that.”

“It’s ok if you don’t! I’m happy with what we have!”

“No! I mean, yes. My dear. Julian. Yes, I hope for the same.”

Garak’s next stop after lunch promised to be less enjoyable. He had to see Major Kira about Orkide’s official status. He briefly contemplated bringing her a replimat raktajino, but it would probably make her suspicious. After all, she didn’t like him very much.

Kira greeted him, then settled her face back to its customary irritation.

“Well, I managed to get ahold of the vedek who runs the _Mercy of the Prophets Home for Children in Need_ —don’t say it. I don’t know where they get these names either. He confirmed that Orkide is supposed to be in care there.”

“What does that mean for her?”

“Well, I told him she wasn’t going back, and that we had an appropriate guardianship situation for her here. Oh, don’t look so surprised, Garak, I’ve seen these sorts of charities and I know it isn’t what’s best for her, and she seems like a kid who can handle you; Prophets know she’s seen worse.”

Garak went to thank her but thought better of it. She might reconsider if she saw it as a favor to him. “How did he respond?”

“Oh, he put on a concerned voice but I think he was thrilled. Finding ‘permanent placements’ is their official goal, after all, and children missing from their care is about the worst thing that can happen. If they can get this sorted before their audit they can take themselves out of danger of being shut down. The Vedek Assembly only wants effective organizations bearing its name.” Garak smiled slightly at the world-weariness in Kira’s voice. “He did insist on sending a case-manager to do a home study, though I think it will be perfunctory. But you will want to make sure there’s nothing in your quarters that they will find suspicious or dangerous.”

“Oh, rest assured Major, my quarters are perfectly wholesome.”

“Of course. You only just moved, and you have that little room in the back of your shop to store anything you really don’t want Odo to see. Oh, don’t worry. He’s not concerned about you anymore.”

“I don’t know if I should be comforted or insulted.”

“Neither. It’s just the facts. Now, can I tell the vedek you’ll be happy to do a homestudy?”

“Just make it sound believable, please, Major.”

“Of course. Also, you’ll need three character references. I’m sure you’ll be asking Dr. Bashir, and Quark will do it for the right price. Odo has told me he’d write one as well.”

“Odo?”

“Apparently you’ve made a favorable impression on him, Garak. And I trust him. If he supports this, I do too.”

“Thank you. Truly.”

“You’re welcome. Anything else you needed?”

“Did they say anything about records for her?”

“Nothing useful. Apparently they only picked up her case two years ago after her previous care home, the _Tears Of The Prophets Family Center_ was shut down and had their records room destroyed in a fire. So no, there’s nothing they can tell you going back further than two years. We may never know the full truth of her life, Garak.”

“I don’t know that we may ever know the full truth of anyone’s life, Major. I can live with that.”

Kira met his eyes and gave him a genuine smile. “I’m glad.”


	4. Chapter 4

Garak jumped up when the door chimed and rushed over to greet Major Kira. “Major. So glad you could come over. I set out some spring wine and some food, and I’m sure Orkide can provide entertainment.”

“I can’t _believe_ you got me a babysitter!” Orkide shouted from her bedroom. Garak looked apologetically at Major Kira, who returned an understanding look and a smile. Orkide shuffled out. “Hi, Nerys. I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. I wouldn’t have liked the thought of a babysitter either. But frankly, I could use some company this evening as well, and there’s no reason either one of us should be alone in our quarters when we could spend the evening together. Now hurry on out of here, Garak. You don’t want to keep Julian waiting.”

“Yeah. Make sure you give him a big kiss,” Orkide snarked, but the look in her eyes was light.

“Enjoy yourselves, ladies. I’ll try not to be gone too long.”

In the month since Orkide had been with him, Garak had hardly let her out of his sight. Bashir was amused at how quickly Garak had embraced his role as protector. Garak tolerated some teasing on the matter, but he knew that even Deep Space 9 was more dangerous than Bashir liked to believe.

“Just don’t spy on her, Garak,” Bashir frequently warned. “If you’re keeping an eye on her at all times, at least let her know that. Trust will keep her a lot safer than surveillance.”

Garak doubted that very much, but the doctor had studied these things, so he reluctantly agreed.

And now he was about to embark on his first evening out without her since she arrived.

He was meeting Bashir in Quark’s, and they left the rest open. Problem was, he wanted everything—to eat without anyone sniffing at his food, to watch theater or hear music other than insipid Bajoran pop, to feel Julian’s body against his, to talk for hours. And then clashing with it all was the desire to be home with Orkide, looking at her homework, teaching her to sew, listening to her gossip about the students in her school and trying not to show how much her biting humor pleased him.

In the end the desire for conversation won. Even though they were still meeting regularly for lunch, there was a freedom in this open-ended time, with their drinks, and Garak had so much to tell. “The gaps in her education, doctor! It’s an outrage. She knows nothing of Cardassian culture, precious little of Bajoran, and her knowledge of the Federation comes from the worst sort of Bajoran conspiracy theories. These religious types should not be in charge of children’s education. I wonder if the state of education is so pitiful everywhere on Bajor?!”

Julian didn’t answer right away, Garak could see he was working to find the right words. Finally he spoke, “Maybe you’ve never had to see the damage of the occupation, Garak. Bajor didn’t strip _itself_ of every resource, didn’t oppress itself. You cannot blame the Bajorans for having inadequate social systems after Cardassia did everything in its power to keep them from having any.”

“Doctor—“

“No. Listen to me, Elim. You need to really examine your attitudes about Cardassia and Bajor, or you are going to hurt her. You’re angry about what her life has been. But you cannot look at the Bajorans who didn’t adequately care for her and stop there. And you can’t continue talking as though Bajor’s culture is lesser, its religion ridiculous. She will sense those attitudes even if you never voice them in front of her.”

It was silent after Julian stopped speaking, even though Garak could hear the noise of the bar. Finally Julian spoke again, “Forgive me. I got carried away. I think you’re doing amazingly well, Elim, and I’m sorry if I overstepped.”

“No. You were right, Julian. These are things I’ve never fully looked at. I didn’t want to. And I don’t have that luxury anymore, not if I’m going to do right by Orkide.”

Julian took his hand across the table. “Let’s go back to my quarters.”

“Oh, my dear.”

The door closed behind them and they were in each other’s arms.

“Oh, God, Garak, I missed this.”

Julian threaded his fingers through Elim’s hair and closed them. He moved him against the wall, and they kissed. It felt amazing to have his hair messed up, his clothes askew. It felt amazing to let down the responsibility he’d been carrying...and then the thought broke in, _oh, Orkide._ “Julian, stop.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, yes. I just want to make sure to put my communicator where I’ll hear it. I don’t think these pants are staying on much longer.”

Julian laughed and led him to the bedroom, and carefully placed his communicator on the night-stand. “She’ll be fine, Elim.” They pulled each other into the bed, and for awhile forgot everything else. Afterwards, Julian whispered, “Thank you.”

“For what, dear?”

“I didn’t know if you would still have room for me.”

“Always. I promise that.”

Julian snuggled into his chest and sighed happily.  “I was thinking maybe the three of us could take a short trip. Maybe just to Bajor. Have you ever been camping?”

“My dear. I survived the Mekar wilderness with no supplies and other children _hunting_ me when I was no older than Orkide.” He didn’t say, _and sleeping outside on Bajor might not be fun for a child who had done it from necessity._ It was a lovely thought and he would hate for Julian to feel bad about it.

“Oh, right. Of course. I was just thinking it might be a good way to get away from it all, and you know, bond.”

“It’s a lovely idea. Could it be something with more creature comforts?”

“Hmm. There are kid friendly places on Risa, aren’t there?”

“Now that sounds marvelous. I’ll ask Orkide what she thinks.”

“Wonderful.”

“Oh, dammit.”

“What is it?”

“I forgot I can’t travel off-station with her until her placement is finalized.”

“It’s not done? It’s been a month!” At Garak’s amused glance Julian amended, “Oh, of course. A month is nothing in bureaucracy.”

“Indeed. We have the home inspection and interview scheduled for four days from now. Hopefully he won’t cancel again. And I’ll need you to resend your recommendation; he lost it.”

“It’ll be third time I sent it! I know. I’ll send it again.”

“I’m sorry to add inconvenience on top of what must have been quite a creative writing challenge.”

“Huh? Oh, wait, you’re insinuating I made it up? No, not at all. I told them the truth. That you are fiercely loyal, protective, and the bravest man I’ve known.” He leaned in and kissed Garak gently. “It’s all true.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Garak and Orkide sat stiffly on the sofa as the prylar scrolled through his PADD.

“I just have a few questions about your parenting philosophy and the child’s adjustment here, Mr. Garak. What do you use as disciplinary measures?”

“He doesn’t need any,” Orkide interjected, “I don’t do anything wrong.”

Garak placed his fingers on her forearm lightly. “We try to talk through any problems or conflicts that arise.”

The prylar blinked. “I’ll put revocation of privileges,” he said, looking down and making a note. Orkide rolled her eyes at Garak so hard he worried she might hurt herself, and he gave her a smile he hoped conveyed, _please put up with this nonsense for just a little longer._

“Now, some questions about her adjustment. Is she eating normally?”

“Yes.”

“How is her hygiene?”

Garak stared at the cleric. He could feel Orkide’s challenge as she looked at him; she was biting her tongue, but would only do so for as long as she trusted Garak to stand up for her.

“Prylar Ocampo. I find it highly inappropriate to speak about someone in the third person as she is sitting right here. Orkide is perfectly capable of speaking for herself.”

“Oh, um, yes, of course. Do you feel like you’re adjusting well, Orkide? Are you attending school, settling into a routine?”

Orkide answered flatly, “Yes.”

“Now, Mr. Garak, I need to speak to the child separately. Can I ask you to step into the other room?”

Garak tilted his head in acknowledgment and went to his bedroom. He worried what would happen if this man referred to Orkide as “the child” one more time.

He could hear their conversation.

“Has Mr. Garak done or said anything to make you feel uncomfortable?”

Orkide’s no was dripping with disdain. _A few more minutes, dear._ Garak thought. _Keep your patience for a few more minutes._

They stood up and called for Garak to return.

“Everything seems to be in order. I’ll just need to check that your bathroom and replicator are working properly.” As he rose to do that, Garak flashed Orkide a relieved smile.

“Well, I’ll be filing my report when I return, but I don’t see any cause for concern. Thank you for your time, Mr. Garak. Orkide, walk with the prophets.”

To Garak’s immense relief, she did not roll her eyes.

The door closed and the atmosphere lightened.

“I believe that went well.”

Orkide shrugged.

Later that evening they sat side-by-side on the sofa again, each reading. Orkide spoke without looking up, “Does this mean I can stay here?” Her voice was small.

Garak contained his reaction, telling himself, _don’t overwhelm her._ “Yes, my dear. I believe it does.”

She didn’t answer, and didn’t look up, but as she returned to her reading she leaned against him, and Garak felt himself closing his eyes so as not to cry.

Bashir came over that night when his shift ended; he needed to see Garak, he said, and the feeling was mutual. Orkide was already in her room, music blasting, doing ten things at once.

“Hi, Orkide!” Julian yelled to make himself heard. When he got no response he went over to her open door, knocked on the wall beside it, and waved. Orkide responded with a wave back and a bright smile. Julian noticed the teddy bear he’d given her was on her bed by her pillow, despite her (and Garak’s) laughter at the gift.

“I’m thirteen!” she had said.

“I have a teddy bear and I’m 33. His name is Kukalaka. You’ll have to meet him one day.” At that she had laughed so hard her shoulders shook. Julian looked for back-up from Garak, but he was laughing, too.

Julian let himself feel a bit smug at the bear’s pride of place on her bed, then went to greet Garak. They kissed lightly, then embraced. He turned down Garak’s offer of whiskey and ordered himself a cup of tea.

“I hope you don’t mind that I’m indulging. It was quite an exhausting experience.”

“It went well?”

“It did. But I’ve been through interrogations and felt better!”

“The stakes were high.”

“Yes. They were.”

They sat down. Garak lowered his voice, though there was no chance of Orkide hearing them over her music. “I don’t know what I would have done if they’d removed her, doctor.”

“You care about her.”

“I do. It’s ironic. I understand now why Tain had wished he’d killed me before I was born.”

Julian recoiled. “How?”

“The weakness he could not afford. The vulnerability this caring creates is unbearable.”

“But you can bear it. And you don’t deny it. You’re stronger than your father, Elim. You’re braver.”

Garak leaned onto Julian and tried to accept his words. “It’s strange to think; five years ago I thought that I could only tolerate life on this station by altering my brain chemistry.”

“I thought I could only be here if I lived a lie.”

“I’m glad we’re here now.”

“Me, too.” They sat in comfortable silence until Julian spoke, “I was wondering. Once things are all official, do you think I could spend the night sometimes?”

“I would like that. Yes.”

“Good. I like being here with you, Elim. And with Orkide. And I was thinking I could introduce you two to some classic Earth films. Movies and popcorn.”

“Popcorn?”

“It’s delicious. I promise.”

Garak snuggled in further and basked in his human’s warmth. After a little while, Julian shifted and said, “I really should be going. Lunch tomorrow?”

“I wouldn’t miss it.”

As he left he popped his head into Orkide’s room to say goodnight. She was half-asleep, but heard him. “Night, Julian,” she muttered, and hugged tighter at the teddy bear under her chin.

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

“I’d say it’s going rather well.” Bashir stretched his legs out towards the fire and sipped his whiskey. “Wouldn’t you?”

Garak’s chair was closer to the fire. He had three blankets around his shoulders and a mug of tea cradled in his hands. “I still don’t know why you insisted on a vacation to Bajor’s polar region.”

“Oh, come now, Garak. We’re thousands of kilometers from the pole. And this is a part of Bajoran culture! We had the same thing on earth, you know. I was a member of a ski club at the Academy. There were mountains quite close by we would go to after classes on Friday. And I have many fond memories of the ski lodge.”

“You’re going to drag me to a frozen wasteland and regale me with tales of past sexual conquests? Really, doctor, your concept of a romantic getaway needs some work.”

Bashir rubbed his foot on Garak’s outstretched leg. “I was thinking we could create more fond memories.” Garak cast an eye to the door to the adjoining room. “I’m sure she’s asleep, love. She was so tired!”

“Of course she was, after you made her tie planks to her feet and go careening down the side of a frozen mountain!”

“No one makes that girl do anything, Garak. I swear she’s even more strong-willed since living with you. And she loved it! I’ve never seen her cheeks so pink!”

“Isn’t that a sign of skin damage?”

“No. And you must know I was watching her closely for any signs of exposure. She has a much higher cold-tolerance than you, Garak.” Julian slid from his chair to sit on the floor at Garak’s knee. He rested his head, and sighed when Garak began to scratch lightly. “Won’t you join us tomorrow? I think it would mean a lot to her. She wants you to enjoy Bajor, Garak. And she would love to teach you something!”

 Garak closed his eyes. Bashir was so warm, pressed up against his legs. The fire felt so good. He pictured their return that afternoon, pink-cheeked and snow-dusted, Orkide’s arm looped through Julian’s, laughing,  _I fell so many times, Garak!_

  _She got back up every time, too! You should have seen it, Elim! You’d have been proud!_

 Garak had made an approving noise and turned to compose himself. He hoped Orkide didn’t notice.

 Now, in the safety of the fire and his lover’s presence he let his thoughts wander. How many times since her coming into his life had he imagined himself back in that prison camp?

  _You must have fallen off a dozen times but you never gave up….I remember limping home. You held my hand....I was very proud of you that day._

 Garak leaned over and buried his face in Julian’s hair. He took a breath and brought himself back to the moment. “Yes. Yes, I’ll go.”

 “Oh, I’m glad. You won’t regret it, Elim.”

 “You might be mending some broken bones tomorrow, doctor.”

 “Oh, I doubt it. Snow is soft.”

 Julian began to chatter about ski technology and the properties of snow, and Garak let himself drift. He saw Orkide standing in the snow, laughing and proud. In his mind he clasped her shoulders and spoke to her. _I promise you, this won’t be the only_ _day._

 Several hours later, Orkide woke up in the next room. She slipped out of bed quietly and pressed her ear to the wall. Silence from the living room. Either they were sleeping or, she crinkled her nose and shook her head. Sleeping, must be. Prophets she was hungry! No replicators, stupid backwards planet. Garak had said she could order from the kitchen, but he wouldn’t mind if she went out. She was sure of it. No need to disturb him, especially if he were asleep, or, ew, no, definitely better just to go. She could sit at the bar. Bajorans always thought she was older, had since she was a child. That, and their own issues, had led to a lot of harsher punishments, but she’d learned to work it. Maybe she’d even order a drink. Garak wouldn’t mind. Garak wouldn’t know.

 She pulled on a warm tunic and leggings, slid her feet into boots. Checked her hair in the mirror. She was flushed with excitement but couldn’t say exactly why. It couldn’t be being on Bajor; she’d been glad to leave its atmosphere. Julian’s idea of coming here was stupid anyway. She’d wanted to go to Risa. She knew he had some dumb _connect with Bajoran heritage_ ulterior motive. God, he was just so sincere. But it had been nice, skiing. Before today it had been something she’d only seen in books. And Julian had been less annoying than usual. Garak, of course, was a complete puddle when he saw them come in together. Her friends at school always wondered what it was like with a spy-assassin guardian. Ha. The man choked up at the sight of a regnar.

 She entered the restaurant, telling herself, _look bored._ Walked towards the bar confidently. There was a lanky Bajoran boy leaning against it, a tight metallic tunic, smoky eyes and red lips, wait, was that—“Vero?!”

 The boy at the bar looked startled. His eyes widened further at the sight of Orkide. “What the fuck, Orkide?!” He ran forward and pulled her into his arms. “Prophets, I didn’t think I’d ever see you again!”

 She looked him over, brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. “I see you got out, too. But what are you doing here?”

 “Working, obvs. These tourists have metal. And you can be sure there won’t be spoonheads here, too cold for lizard blood. No offense, Orks.”

 “Yeah, umm, none taken.”

 “You on the job? Thought you weren’t ever gonna do that.”

 Orkide shook her head, looked down. What could she even say about her life now? “No, I’m, no, I don’t. I’m not working I mean. I go to school now.”

 “School? You didn’t go back to Mercy, did you?”

 “No, I’m living on Deep Space 9.”

 “What?!”

 Orkide laughed and shook her hair off her face. “Yeah, I took off to there when the Cardassians had it. Thought maybe I could try Cardassian life for awhile.”

 “Don’t the Federation have it now?”

 “Yeah. They, um, they let me stay.”

 “Well, damn. Good for you. Space station, nice. They have everything I hear.”

 “It’s alright.” She shrugged, then smiled and put her hand on Vero’s arm. “Listen, can I buy you dinner?”

 “You got money now, Orkide? Thought you Federation types were beyond that. What are you doing here, anyway?”

 “Oh, I needed a change of scenery. Thought I’d try skiing.”

 She waved the bartender over and gave him her most adult smile. “Two more of what he’s having. Put it on room 319.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Garak sat up in bed. His ears were ringing, his heart pounding. Next to him, Julian stirred, tugged at his arm. “You’re having a dream. Come back to sleep.”

“Something happened to Orkide.”

“She’s fine, love. You saw her go to bed.”

“No, something happened.” He pushed off the bedding, rose, and rushed through the living room to the door of Orkide’s suite, talking quickly. “We never should have let her have her own suite. Someone’s taken her. I never should have come to Bajor. I still have enemies here. If someone saw me, figured out that she was important to me….by Cardassia, I’ll never forgive myself.”

Bashir stood behind him in the doorway, looking at her empty bed. “Love. Focus. It’s far more likely she stepped out than that she was taken. Let’s get dressed and go find her.”

“She wouldn’t leave without telling us! She knows better! She’s been with me for four months; she’s not going to start sneaking out now; it doesn’t make any sense!”

“She’s 13. Let’s go find her.”

Garak saw her first, with a young Bajoran man at the bar. A glass in her hand. He would kill him. No, first he would get Orkide to safety so she wouldn’t have to see it. Then he would take this man somewhere the body wouldn’t be found.

“Garak! Julian!” Orkide ran over and threw her arms around them both. Julian put a restraining hand on Garak’s arm. Behind Orkide the Bajoran gave him a defiant look. He was a boy. Even so.

“Vero, these are the guys I was telling you about! This is Garak, he’s the one I stay with on the station. And you can stay with me, there’s totally room.”

Her voice lilted more than usual, her eyes were overly bright. Garak grabbed her drink from the bar, smelled it, then turned and yanked the young Bajoran by his collar. “You’ve been giving this child alcohol?”

“Garak, stop it!

Garak held the youth closer, staring him down. He seemed unintimidated. Fool. Behind him he heard an unintelligible stream of words from Orkide and felt small fists hitting his back. Then stronger hands on his, removing them from the boy’s collar and pulling him back, holding him in place, a calm voice in his ear, “Get a hold of yourself, Garak. We’ll sort this out, but not like this.”

He regained control and looked around, baffled. Orkide was crying, standing aside with her arms wrapped around herself. The Bajoran boy looked disdainful. “Yeah, well, I gotta go. Nice seeing you, Orks. Looks like your keepers don’t care for my company.”

He started to walk away but Bashir’s voice rang out. “Stop.” He did. “What’s your name?”

“Vero.”

“How old are you?”

He licked his lips. “How old do you want me to be?”

Orkide found her voice. “Stop it, Vero. He wants to help. He’s 16, Julian.”

“16.  And where are you staying, Vero?”

“Where’s it look like? Right here til someone makes me a better offer. “

“No. You’re coming with us. There’s room on our couch. You two need to sleep this off and we will sort this through in the morning. You, too, Garak. This obviously isn’t whatever you thought, and we need to handle what it is calmly, in the morning, and not in public. Let’s go.”

Vero looked skeptical. Orkide wrapped her arm through his. “It’s ok, Vero. They’re ok, just come with us. Please?”

Bashir hung back until they started walking, Orkide pushing Vero in front and keeping herself between him and Garak. Bashir still gripped Garak’s arm, but he began rubbing his thumb in a way he hoped was soothing. Garak’s glare suggested otherwise, and Julian dropped his hand. Garak straightened his tunic. “Well, then. Let’s go continue our vacation.”

There were five long hours before sunrise. Orkide slept, clutching her teddy bear. She’d stormed into her room without looking at Garak. Vero had gone to follow, but Bashir pointed him to the couch, and sat in the armchair next to it. Before long Vero slept too, exhaustion overtaking vigilance. Garak sat at the room’s com system and would not be moved.

“Mangoy Vero. 16. Resident of Mercy of the Prophets Home for Children. My, but they do a terrible job keeping track of their charges. Three arrests for loitering and two for solicitation. My dear, we need to be on the next shuttle back before Orkide can get sucked any further into this world.”

“Elim. This is her world, too. You aren’t going to solve anything by attempting to remove her by force.”

“Who says it will be by force? You don’t mean to tell me she wants to stay and be a part of, of, this?” He waved his hand in the direction of the sleeping boy.

Julian came and put his hands on his shoulders, then leaned over him and closed out the Bajoran police files Garak had managed to access.

“Garak, this boy obviously means something to her. And even if he didn’t, we’re involved now. We can’t leave a 16 year old to turn tricks in a ski lodge for God’s sake!”

“Then we’ll call the appropriate authorities. This is a Bajoran problem.”

Julian turned away in frustration. “You sound like everyone on DS9 who had a problem with you taking in Orkide! Let it be someone else’s problem. It wasn’t right then, and it isn’t now.”

Garak sighed. “You’re right. But what are we to do? He’s not a child.”

“16 is not—“

“Julian. Listen. I am not arguing that he is old enough that he should have to experience the consequences for choices he makes, or for us to turn away with a clear conscience. But think for a moment. Where were you at 16?”

“Already at the Academy. I suppose you’re right. I could follow orders there well enough, it was where I wanted to be, but if anyone else had tried to steer the course of my life…” he laughed ruefully.

“And I was already working for the Order. I’m not sure what we can do for this young man.”

“Me neither. But we have to try. Orkide will never forgive us if we turn our backs.”


	8. Chapter 8

“I think we have to take him back.”

15 different retorts sprang to Garak’s mind, but instead of voicing him he held his face in an expression of silent disapproval.

Julian sighed. “I understand. But I want to make sure he gets some medical care. I can see signs of malnutrition, and I’m sure that isn’t all. We’ll take him back to the station for treatment.”

“And then?”

“I don’t know. I suppose schooling will have to be found, some sort of income. I’m sure something can be arranged for him. It would probably be safer for him to stay on DS9; I can talk to Benjamin.”

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Julian?  _Parenting_?”

“It’s hardly parenting! Oh. Right. Funny. You must admit, this is very different.”

“Are you sure about that, my dear?”

“Yes. No. But I’m bringing him back and getting him medical care.”

Garak recognized the glint in his partner’s eyes. If he were Star Fleet, Bashir would jeopardize their relationship by pulling rank right now. He was not going to be dissuaded. “Orkide said something about there being room in her room. There isn’t.”

“Okay, Garak. I get it. But I think it would help if you stopped viewing him as a potential corruptor and started to see him as a part of her life.” They spoke in low, heated voices, casting glances in the direction of Orkide’s open door and Vero’s couch. “Or is that what you’re afraid of?”

“What are you insinuating?” Garak hissed. “That Orkide might have done things? Or that I would love her less because of what she might have done?”

Julian took Garak’s hands. He did not pull away. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything. It can be hard to think of those we love as...not innocent.”

“Are you speaking from experience?” His voice and hands were ice.

“No. Elim. I’m sorry. God, I keep saying that. I think you are amazing. I think you have amazing strength. I think you would go to any length to protect Orkide. And I am afraid that if you reject Vero, she will experience it as rejecting a part of her.”

He continued softly. “A lot of abuses happen in the name of protecting children. Parents think they can pick and choose the aspects of their children’s selves that they will recognize. They tear their children to pieces in the name of making, or keeping, them well. We all have things we can’t let happen, Elim. You were thrown into the world and forced to do things a child should never even see. I was broken and rebuilt by parents who claimed they couldn’t stand to see me suffer.”

They sat in silence, then Garak reached over and pulled Julian to his chest. “Thank you. You’re right. In my desire to protect her, I didn’t see the potential harm.”

Julian smiled. “Good thing I have lots of practice challenging you.”

“But so very little in being right.”

Julian smiled and sat back.

“He can come back.” Garak said. “Will you allow him to stay with you? I still think it best for them to have their own spaces, for as long as it takes to find him a more permanent arrangement.”

“Of course.”

“My dear. Are we making parenting decisions together?”

“I believe we are.”

“Hmm.”

“Now, will you get some sleep if I stay up with them? Don’t get that look; it’s just a fact that I need less sleep, it doesn’t mean anything about your youth and vigor.”

Garak relented. He lay on his side, facing the open door, the living room, and Orkide’s open door beyond.

“You have to close your eyes, love.”

A few minutes later, he did.

In the end, Vero agreed to go back with them, saying he’d been meaning to check out Deep Space 9 anyway. They decided to cut their vacation short, Garak conspiring with Orkide that the next trip would be Risa.

Vero, to Julian and Garak’s surprise, was expressive and voluble. He said more over breakfast than Orkide had her first evening. Most of it was a litany of things they should not expect him to do. “I know it’s the gateway to the celestial temple and all, but I don’t believe, so don’t expect me to make nice to any Prophet-freaks up there.”

“I do expect manners, my dear.”

Orkide giggled. “That’s one of the first things he said to me, too. Oh, and mealtimes. He’s big on mealtimes.”

“I’m not living with you, remember?”

“Whatever. I’m sure there’s gonna be “family meals.”  
  
This was accompanied by a vigorous eye-roll. Garak had not, in fact, given any thought to family meals, but they would certainly be having them now. He met Julian’s eye and they smiled.

It didn’t take long to pack up, settle the bill and leave. They made their way to the shuttle station, Orkide and Vero walking ahead, engrossed in their conversation.

Julian linked his arm with Garak’s. “Family meals?”

“Well, now we have to.”

They smiled, and continued walking, slightly behind the kids, and perfectly in pace.


	9. Chapter 9

“He’s in a holding cell. I’ll walk you back.”

Odo was far too calm for someone who was currently imprisoning Julian Bashir, the gentlest man on the station. Garak didn’t care what he had done, and he was sure that the man deserved it anyway. “Was that really necessary?”

“I believe it was, yes.”

Julian was slumped on the bench of the cell, one leg bent up to his chest, the other stretched out. His hair was disheveled and a bruise was forming under his eye. He smiled wryly. “You should see the other guy.”

Garak did not laugh. “Constable, can I take him home now?”

“You may. Fortunately for you, doctor, the Andorian freighter captain you knocked out decided not to press charges.”

Odo lowered the force-field. Bashir stepped out, his look still combative. “And why is that?” he asked.

“I’m sure I have no idea. But he seemed to be troubled by my questions about his interest in Vero, and instead of responding, decided we should forget the whole thing.”

“Forget the whole thing?” Julian sputtered. “Odo, he was propositioning a 16 year old boy!”

“Unfortunately, Doctor, that is the opposite of what every witness saw, and you threw that punch unprovoked. Your best call right now is to let him leave the station without any further issues.”

Garak put a hand on Julian’s arm. “My dear. Let’s leave this unpleasantness behind us.”

As they left Odo called out to them, “Gentlemen.” They turned. “I would advise you to keep a closer watch on that young man.”

Julian blanched, and Garak tightened his hold on his arm. “We most certainly will, constable. You’ll excuse us now, I believe I should get Dr. Bashir to his quarters.”

Odo’s harrumph followed them out.

“I can’t believe he is trying to blame Vero! Garak, we have to do something!”

“We do, my dear, and that is to get you home. The kids are with Major Kira. We thought they could stay with her tonight, and I can stay with you.”

“How are they?”

“Vero is furious, but Orkide is quite impressed.”

“Do you think what Odo said was true? Do you think Vero was...soliciting that man?”

Garak paused before answering.  “I think he’s only been on the station for four days; he doesn’t know what he’s doing next, and he went to where he felt comfortable, which was Quark’s, and started chatting to the wealthy-looking stranger, perhaps out of habit.”

“I knew he was on the promenade. We were supposed to meet for dinner when my shift ended. When he wasn’t in the replimat I looked in Quark’s. And then I lost my mind. What do I do? I’m embarrassed and I have no idea what to say to him.”

“And you say I’m a fierce protector! Vero might be angry, but if he doubted that you are looking out for his best interests. Well. I’d say you put that fear to rest.”

“You might say I knocked it out.”

“My dear.”

Garak pulled a face, but his happiness at Julian’s smile was evident. Julian started to giggle. “I don’t know, maybe I should be practicing dad jokes.”

“Dad jokes?”

“Let me guess, not a Cardassian phenomenon.”

“No.”

Julian sighed. “Should I get him now? Talk to him?”

Garak pulled back, looked at Julian’s face inquisitively, gently touched his bruised cheekbone. “No. Not tonight. We should fix this, and relax, and maybe take advantage of a night to ourselves. Kira and the kids will be perfectly fine. Vero should appreciate your restraint after he talks about this to Major Kira.”

“I just hope he can go through an evening without blaspheming the prophets.”

“He can. He’s savvy, Julian. And despite his confusion, I think he wants to be here. Now, let’s go home. Are you hungry?”

They chatted about dinner ideas for the rest of the walk to Bashir’s quarters. When they arrived, Garak tended to the bruising and sent him to shower, while he called up large bowls of stew and crusty bread. He opened a bottle of red wine and poured them both glasses.

After they had finished eating and he had cleared their plates away, he stood behind Julian’s chair, lowered his robe, and began working the knots out from his shoulders.

When Julian felt more like flesh and blood and less like a brick wall, Garak asked, “Do you know why you reacted like you did?”

“I couldn’t stand it, the thought of Vero with that man. They think they’re invincible at that age. They think they can’t be hurt, even though, Elim, he already has been. I can’t tell you anything I learned about him as his doctor, but God, Garak, he’s still walking around thinking he’s invincible. When I was 16…”

“You thought you were invincible?”

“I thought I had proof of it! I’d just found out, you know, and I was so angry. I didn’t have a father, I had an architect—and so the reverse must be true—I was a creation, not a child. Unnatural. Not from nature. And therefore not something that could be hurt, not someone who needed protection. I didn’t have it and I didn’t need it! I did some stupid things. I was attractive. There were ways of getting attention, what felt like care, that came very easily to me.” He put his head down on the table. “There are things I regret.” Garak continued stroking his neck. “I don’t know what I can do for him! Is there even time? Is it too late to help him?”

“What do you think? What do you wish you had had?”

Julian’s voice was small. “I wish I’d had help. I wish I’d had care.”

“Do you think you can provide that for Vero? With me? To whatever extent he can accept it?”

Julian sat up and turned around. He wrapped his arms around Garak’s waist and leaned against his belly. “You’ll be there for us?”

“Yes.”

“Then yes. I do.”

“You need to tell him, dear. You need to think about what you’re offering him and ask him what he wants.”

“I want to offer him a home.”

“I think he’ll be happy about that. I know Orkide will be. And I think that you and I will be, too.”

Garak kissed the top of Julian’s head and pulled him gently to his feet. “Now come to bed.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

“He’s going to be fine, you know.”

Garak ignored Vero and continued scrubbing his display counter. “I just don’t understand why he can’t come straight home for once. You’d think he’d have learned after leading the captain’s son into battle last year! Call for help, stay en route, and arrive in one piece. You’re the CMO of a major space station, not an ambulance service!”

“I know you’re worried, Garak.”

“Oh, I’m not worried. I know the doctor is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. I just think he could be more responsible. He chases after every distress call like a knight in a shining runabout and it’s unseemly. As much as he loathes to admit it, he’s growing older and should behave as befits his age and position!” He took aim at a particularly visible streak.

“You’re gonna break the glass, Garak. Let’s put that down and go have a glass of kanar.”

Garak started to issue a reprimand, stopped and smiled when he realized that was exactly the reaction Vero was trying to provoke. “It’s very thoughtful of you to try to pick a fight to distract me, Vero. I suppose I am a bit worried.”

“I kinda am, too.”

“I think I’ll close up early. Orkide should be done with her tivara lesson.” Garak looked around, and seeing nothing to tidy, steered Vero to the door and closed up.

“Does she still sound like a hara cat in heat?”

“Not at all! I’m looking forward to her recital at the Gratitude Festival. Speaking of, have you decided what you would like to wear?”

“You know I don’t go in for that religious stuff, Garak. I thought I could stay in with you—I can’t imagine that’s a day you like to be out and about.”

“It wasn’t, no. But this year I am going to celebrate it with Orkide. It’s important.”

“Yeah, but Nerys is perfectly happy to cover Bajoran cultural heritage, so you don’t have to.”

“Auntie Nerys, please. Family titles are important to her. And I think we all should observe the Gratitude Festival this year. Julian’s told me enough times I should be open to this sort of thing, and I’m beginning to believe him. Maybe there’s something we can learn from this observance.”

Vero snorted. “Highly doubtful.”

“That may be, but I know for a fact that Julian is putting a lot of thought into this. It’s his first Bajoran holiday with you, and he wants to get it right. He’s been doing research.”

Vero smiled. “Of course he has.”

“So will you go along with whatever he has planned, and enjoy it?” Vero looked skeptical. “Pretend to enjoy it?”

“Ok, Elim.” Before he could get the words out, Vero cut in, “I’m messing with you, Garak!”

“Ok, Mangoy.” Garak smiled.

They continued walking in companionable silence until they reached Orkide's music teacher's quarters. Garak issued a friendly greeting to Ms. Nesa, but Orkide was sullen and irritable. Her teacher gave Garak what he imagined she intended as a smile of support, but which he felt as _better you than me._  Orkide dragged her feet, walking behind them and avoiding eye-contact until they arrived home, where she stomped into her room. Garak was grateful for sliding doors that could not be slammed. He ordered hers open three centimeters and asked if she wanted to talk about it.

“Why’d you open my door? Prophets! Nothing is wrong; why do you always have to pry?”

“Ok, my dear. You don’t have to tell me. Dinner in an hour.”

“Stop patronizing me, Garak! And what makes you think I want to eat dinner with you every night!”

Vero sat up from his sprawl on the couch. “You don’t need to be rude, Orkide. We’re just trying to be nice here.”

“Who asked you? Is Julian ever coming home so you can get out of here?” She got louder. “Why are you even here, anyway? You’re old enough to stay by yourself. You’re such a baby. If anyone would let me be in quarters by myself, I wouldn’t stay here with you two!”

“That’s enough.” Garak’s voice was quiet. “Whatever is going on doesn’t justify meanness. You may eat by yourself if you’d like; I do hope you’ll be ready to interact with us later this evening, though.”

“Close my door!”

Garak ignored the last, sat down in his easy chair and closed his eyes. The sounds of loud Klingon opera poured out of Orkide’s room. Her angry music. He never did determine if she blasted it when she was angry because she liked it, or because he didn’t. He decided to let it go.

He was tired. Julian was three days overdue; it was the busiest time of year in his shop; yesterday Orkide had almost been suspended for fighting—he highly suspected she was kept in school out of pity for him. He wondered, not for the first time, if he were hopelessly ill-suited for this job. Children belonged in families with young parents. He had no experience with such a family, but surely they would be better able to keep up with the needs of a teenage girl.

Vero interrupted his thoughts. “Hey, Garak. Dinner time.” They replicated some favorites; Vero set the table and they sat down to eat. “I was thinking we could go over some designs for outfits for the Gratitude Festival. But you have to promise you’ll stop him, if Julian tries to make us all dress alike.”

“My dear, do you really think I would participate in such a fashion travesty? I promise your clothes will be stylish and flattering. And I know for a fact that Jake Sisko’s friend, who’s always on the promenade, will be there.”

“I never said anything about him!”

“I notice things, my dear. And the making eyes was not one sided. Why do you think he always walks by the shop on the afternoons you’re helping me?”

“Proph, don’t play matchmaker, Garak.” Vero was turning red, but smiling.

“I wouldn’t dream of it. I merely share what I observe.”

They heard a whoosh as Orkide’s door opened. She didn’t say anything or look at them as she walked to the replicator and requested sesame chicken, rice and broccoli. She came and took her seat at the table and began to eat.

“My dear. I’m glad you joined us.” Garak spoke warmly.

She grunted in response, but he could see she was relieved.

Another whoosh, this time the door to the corridor. Orkide was the first out of her seat with her arms around Julian. He hugged her and Vero in turn, then kissed Garak.

Garak held his shoulders just a moment longer. “Julian. You’re home.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Vero, be careful, that’s my instrument!”

Vero ignored Orkide, and muttered, “I’d be doing us a favor,” to Garak, who was carrying a garment bag of Bashir’s clothes. Vero eyed them, whispered conspiratorially, “I’ll lose the clothes and you can lose the tivara. They’ll never know.”

“Now, my dear. We have to be patient with the less sartorially gifted.”

“I heard that!” Julian emerged from their new quarters. “Enhanced hearing, remember? You two are going to have to be quieter if you want to snark about me.”

He leaned in for a peck on the cheek from Garak, who scented the air and made a face. “You’re sweaty.”

“And you love it.”

“Prophets, you’re being so gross!” Orkide complained. Just for that, Julian pulled his partner in for a real kiss, right in the corridor.

They were interrupted by Quark. “Excuse me gentlemen, I have the case of kanar and wine that you ordered. Oh, you didn’t order it? Well, somebody got it and paid for it, so you’re just going to have to take it; I’m not about to roll this all the way back to the bar.” He started to walk away looking satisfied, when he saw Orkide. “Just the one I’m looking for! I’ve received a new holoprogram of Klingon opera that I need someone to test run—too painful on my ears. And Vero, we just got _Vulcan Love Master,_ third installment in the _Vulcan Love Slave_ trilogy.”

Vero turned red and started to sputter, but fortunately for him, Quark wasn’t done. “Dr. Bashir, don’t look so dismayed! There’s something for you, too— _Sex Goddesses of Risa 2!_ Oh, I apologize Mr. Garak, no disrespect intended.”

“None taken, Quark. I’d hate to rob you of one of your most profitable customers. Julian is, of course, free to worship the Risan deities however he sees fit.”

Orkide stopped laughing long enough to ask, “Why’s there nothing embarrassing on you, Garak?”

Quark answered for him, “Because I’m not that reckless, young lady. Good day, everyone. If you need any purchases for your new quarters, you know where to find me.”

The kids scattered, not wanting any follow-up conversation about Quark’s programs. Bashir leaned against the wall in the empty corridor and sighed. “We’re not moving too fast, are we, love?”

“It has all happened very fast, but I don’t think so. I think we’re moving at the pace we should be moving. Let’s go inside now.” He took Julian by the hand and they entered their new home.

On his way back to his bar, Quark walked by Dax and Sisko. “They’re settling in nicely, Captain. I thought you would like to know.”

“Thank you, Mr. Quark. And I’m sure you didn’t attempt to make any deals or sell any contraband?”

“Why does no one on this station have any faith in me? I was merely ensuring the comfort of the new family.”

Sisko shook his head as they continued on. “I didn’t see this coming, old man. Did you?”

“Julian and Garak? Of course, from a light-year away. The rest, no, that surprised me.”

“They’re a pretty unlikely family, don’t you think? Strange.”

“Aren’t we all though, Ben? Besides, 300 years have taught me it’s not always the most conventional families that are the happiest.”

“I’m glad I have you around to remind me.”

They arrived at the new quarters and rang. Julian called for them to enter, and they came into the crowded living room, filled with items from their mismatched styles that had yet to find their places.

“Hey!” Jadzia kissed Julian’s cheek, then Garak’s. “How are the newlyweds?”

“We’re not married,” Garak replied.

Julian put his arm around him. “We’re waiting until we can do an enjoinment on Cardassia.”

“I hope that day is soon.”

“Thank you, Emissary.” Everyone turned in surprise to Orkide. “What?! I can’t say anything nice without you all acting shocked?!”

Bashir smiled at Dax and Sisko. “Well. Welcome to our new place.”

“I’m glad to see you here, Julian.” Jadzia’s smile was suffused with love for her friend. “Oh! I was hoping you’d let me organize the housewarming! Nothing too wild, I promise.”

Garak answered. “That would be lovely.”

“Great! So, for the invites—the Bashir-Garak-Mangoy-Smula Family? I was thinking alphabetical order?”

Julian answered, “That—yes, that works I think. Everyone agree?” Garak and the kids nodded assent. “Alright, then! The Bashir-Garak-Mangoy-Smula Family it is.”

Sisko and Dax wished them well again, and left them to their labors.

The unpacking took all day, much of that Orkide and Vero arguing about their bedrooms. Garak and Bashir thought they had settled it when they had seen the larger quarters, but apparently the time of day and station rotation had changed the desirability of each room. Tears were shed, insults hurled, peace eventually forged, and they settled into the rooms they had chosen in the first place.

Garak unpacked and set up the dining table as the kids argued. At 19:00h, Vero and Orkide, friends again, came and joined him. They sat down and waited. Julian was unpacking their bedroom and telling a story about his tennis playing days, when he realized no one was there listening. He came out and saw them assembled. “What?”

“It’s dinner time!”

“Oh, I didn’t realize.”

“It’s the sign of a civilized society, Julian,” Orkide managed to say with a completely straight face.

“Ah. Far be it from me to stand in the way of civilization. Is there anything else I should know? Any ritual words?”

“Hardly, but we do hope you can slow down from your usual pace and enjoy your meal.”

“I’ll certainly try. Has everyone decided what they would like?”

They made their way to the replicator and ordered their meals. Garak opened a bottle of Quark’s wine, and poured for the family, including a thimble’s worth for Vero and Orkide.

“Chief O’Brien has informed me that it brings good fortune to raise a glass, and say a few words, when moving into a new house. Cardassians don’t believe in luck, but saying a few words, yes. Though I find myself at a loss for them right now. You know that family is everything to Cardassians, and I am nothing, if not Cardassian.”

He stopped to gather himself, and found he couldn’t go on. Orkide spoke up instead.

“Garak—we love you, too.”


	12. Chapter 12

Orkide was sprawled on her favorite rock in the backyard. It was big, and slanted, and absorbed just the right amount of sun to feel nice on her back and legs. She was half asleep when she heard Garak call. He padded out in his pajamas and thong sandals. “Don’t you think you should start getting ready?”

“Do you have to be so Cardassian? There’s hours and hours before we have to go.” Garak looked somewhat hurt and offended. “I’m sorry about the Cardassian part. I know you don’t like that. But seriously, we’re not going to be late. Come join me, there’s plenty of time for a bask!”

He hesitated, then joined her on the rock. “This is nice.” They enjoyed the Cardassian sun for a few more minutes. “How are you coming along preparing for your audition?”

“Nuh-uh. This is your day. Well, yours and Julian’s. I don’t want you worrying about me. I mean it, Garak. And when I play for you tonight, I want you to stop thinking, and just listen.”

“Alright, my dear.”

“Are you nervous?”

“No, strangely enough, I’m not. I’m happy. I’m truly happy.”

“I’m glad….Garak?”

“Yes, my dear?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“You know. Everything.”

“I’m the one who needs to thank you. What you did was incredibly brave, taking a chance on making a family with a foolish old man. You had no reason to trust any adult, and yet you took that risk. And I’m grateful.”

They closed their eyes again and took in the feeling of sun and stone, the mineral smell of dust and rocks, the sounds of Julian and Vero talking on the patio and the clucking of their neighbor’s regova hens. “I suppose I could give you your present now.”

“My present? It’s your enjoinment day.”

“Yes. It’s a day that marks our commitment to building a family and the future of Cardassia. Since we already have children, it seemed fitting to honor you. It’s a small gift, though.”

“I’m sure I’ll love it.”

“Come with me, then. Julian has him hidden inside.”

“Him?”

The regnar was small and iridescent in the light of the front room. He assessed the situation when they entered, and froze in place. Orkide sat down on the floor and sat very still. He ran up her arm, and perched on her shoulder. “You didn’t forget. That was four years ago. I forgot, but you didn’t.”

“No, I didn’t. It just took awhile to get here.”

“I’d like to call him Mila. Garak? Is that ok? I don’t have to if it’s going to upset you.”

“No. My dear. I’m glad.”

“Garak? Thank you. I mean it. For everything.”

This time, he let it in.

Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
